Lapidoth
Lapidoth is the main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Emergence. He was the master of Xehanort and Yen Sid, although he is just 8 years older than the latter... Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Emergence'' *'First Entry' Keyblade Master. Instructs Xehanort and Yen Sid in the ways of the keyblade. *'Second Entry' Lapidoth suspects Xehanort of travelling down the path of darkness and sends Yen Sid to keep an eye on him. *'Third Entry' After his battle with Xehanort, Lapidoth gives Yen Sid the Star Seeker key chain. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Keyblade Master, who advises Yen Sid anonymously, stalwartly keeping a keen eye on his former apprentices. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Keyblade Master who periodically appears before King Mickey, lending advice and forewarning things to come. Story Origin Thirty-four years before Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Lapidoth took the Mark of Mastery exam, and passed as the youngest Keyblade Master to date. Seven years later he put the exam up to his two apprentices, Xehanort and Yen Sid. Both passed, although Xehanort nearly failed, as the darkness inside him began to seep out. But at the time, was able to suppress it, much to his master's delight. Immediately after their stellar performance, Lapidoth sent his apprentices out to obtain intel about the other worlds. When Lapidoth's former master, the master of Eraqus, warned him about the darkness inside of Xehanort, Lapidoth became irate and refused to believe such non-sense. But, when Yen Sid contacted him about Xehanort travelling throughout the worlds, not using his keyblade armor and channeling the darkness, he realized what terrible thing he had done. Despite allowing Xehanort to pass the Mark of Mastery exam, Lapidoth was not about to let his apprentice be taken over by the darkness. He then summons him to discuss the dangers of tampering with the darkness. When Xehanort doesn't answer his requests, Lapidoth sets out after him along with Yen Sid, they see a strange aura emanating from the Inca Empire. They decide to investigate, and find Xehanort threatening Yzma, saying that she knew how to control the darkness inside of him. Xehanort then flees from his Master and Yen Sid, taking something from Yzma's desk. Lapidoth follows him, alone, to Destiny Islands where Xehanort is on the beach waiting for him. He's holding a vile in hand, and when Lapidoth pleads with him to return to the Land of Departure, Xehanort summons his keyblade and rushes his master. Lapidoth is easily able to evade his attacks, but when Xehanort consumes the vile he starts to transform, and before Lapidoth could see what to he summons his keyblade armor. Lapidoth summons the legendary WD keyblade and puts an end to Xehanort's insolence, or so he thought. When he returns to the Land of Departure, he lies to his former Master, Yen Sid, and Eraqus; telling them Xehanort had decided to abandon darkness, but needed to follow his own path. When in actuality, to his knowledge, he had struck down Xehanort. Afterwards, Lapidoth grants Yen Sid his Star Seeker key chain, as a reward for staying the course and protecting his fellow keyblade wielders. Appearance Lapidoth has short curly brown hair. His eyes are green and has a goatee, just on his chin. In his right ear he has a half-crescent moon earring, given to him by his master. He wears a long sleeve t-shirt with a black, high necked shirt underneath it. He rolls the sleeve up on his right arm, and his left his covered by his WD keyblade armor activator. His pants are cyan with red knee pads sewn on, his shoes are black with red highlights. He dons a WD double ring and D belt. His gloves are fingerless and black. His keyblade armor is black with slate gray accents. He has one fin on the top of his head and WD fins on the side of his helmet. He has four curved spikes that protrude from the side of either of his calves and from his elbows. Personality Lapidoth has been a laid back person since his youth, he never really tried at anything, but it came to him easily. When he became a Keyblade Master, his indifference continued, but when he was given two apprentices he became a much more stern person. Although, indifference like Lapidoth's wouldn't usually merit apprentices, his immense abilities overshadowed his laziness. Abilities He was shown to have an immense natural talent for magic, so much so, that he even taught Merlin some of what he knew. He mastered every spell known in his time, and invented many more. One, which is now known as Hidden Mickey blast. A form of pure elemental energy is formed in one's hand, and channeled through the keyblade. His hand to hand abilities and swordsmanship were unmatched at the time, and the only one to keep up with him in a proper duel was Sephiroth. His speed is also unmatched as he seems to just teleport short distances. The only flaw in his fighting style is his endurance, his lazy personality has limited his endurance and if he doesn't finish a fight before he gets worn out, he'll flee until he can regain his strength. Weapons As a keyblade master, he wields a keyblade, that being the legendary WD keyblade. Previous keyblades have been: *Star Seeker *Pirate's Treasure *Spider Bite *Emperor's New Blade *Castle's Defense *The Vorpal Blade. Gallery File:Lapidothportrait.png|Concept drawing of Lapidoth Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Keyblader